I am so Green
by Kara97
Summary: A Crochty Imp a Bubbly girl. What Did Jaken do to offend his Lord?


Inuyasha

Disclaimer I do Not Own Inuyasha

Title: I'm so Green

Summary: Jaken considers his position as Lord Sesshomaru's vassal. A Bubbly human child, a

crochty imp. What did Jaken Do to offend his Lord?

In a beautiful field far from humans, villages or any sign of habitation. A sweet small voice can be heard singing a simple refrain.

**Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green**

**Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken isGreen Jaken is Green**

**There is no sign of the singer.**

At first glance there All one can see is a field of flowers. Profuse and dense yellow, pink, and blue many as high as three feet tall.

The wind blows and a bit of cloth flutter's in the breeze, orange checked silk amid the blues, yellows, and pink.

The view changes as a small childish form is revealed, long-dark hair tied in a one side pony-tail.

Her little face a picture of carefree joy . Her hands are grubby with pollen , her little feet bare.

Happy seeming to be alone. No not really there is one more being present.

A Second voice is heard scolding and scratchy. Following the voice we see a frog or toad, no it's an imp. Carrying a staff dressed in a brown kimono, a servant of some rank .Yet he appears anything but happy with his present assignment.

He **Jaken** most **faithful retainer** to **Lord Sesshomaru** of the **Western Lands**. He the **Bearer of the staff **of **two heads**, has been kicked, brained with rocks. Threatened with beheading for the slightest mistake. All these he bore with determination and dignity for his Lord.

But This...

**Jaken Is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green**

Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

His Lord was truly a **fiendish** master, at his latest blunder he was sure his Lord would lop off his head.. Instead His lordship intended for Jaken to lose his mind. This is what happens when, some one spills green tea on Lord Sessshomaru's hamaka!

Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is Green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green Jaken is green

Instead his lord has gathered himself called AuUn and left Jaken alone with Rin early this morning.

He had been gone all day! Groveling pathetically Jaken had been relieved to be alive. Now however the diabolical punishment being meted out was testing Jaken to his limit.

Heaving a melancholic sigh he kept his head firmly high, determination glinted in his eyes .

**Meanwhile**

In the distance a pristine figure watches over his pack from a distance. The sweet song of his charge, the meloncholic sighs of Jaken clear to his eyes and ears. Jaken faithful yet tormented.

Au Un snorted to himself as he ambled by Sesshomaru his green scaled bulk silent yet massive be side his Lord. Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru behaved like a kitsune.

Intushio looking down from the stars chucked to himself. People thought he only left Sesshomaru a title lands and a sword.. Heh heh heh heh The old Dog Howled out his laughter to the stars.

Apparently Sesshomaru has his sense of humor.

Inu Kaguya Lady of the Western Skies observed her son smirking over his shoulders at his little pack. He certainly was his sires heir. Look at that another trait from his fathers clan . Humor.

Rasing her eyebrows the Lady whispered silently under her breathe Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green Jaken is Green

Smiling indulgently to herself the lady thought whelps were so cute,

Au Un following Sesshomaru rumbled to himself people thought his lord was emotionless, he knew that his lord had a strange sense of humor.

Walking off Lord Sesshomaru left for his rounds again fingering the green stain on his hamaka it would finish cleaning itself in a few more hours later this evening. Jaken would be suitably chastened by then. While Rin would be sleepy.


End file.
